Gensokyo Mini Marathon
by Krimson Kobra
Summary: It starts from an aguing between Reimu and Alice about which one of them is healthier. Then Marisa suggests a marathon race between the two and the winner can ask for anything from the loser. When Aya hear this, it is not between them anymore.
1. Chapter 1

It is just an ordinary day in Gensokyo when a small nonsense argument turns into a major matter. At Hakurei shrine, while Reimu and Marisa are drinking tea together in a peaceful afternoon. The slide door is opened by a strong force that it almost breaks down. A peaceful moment is interrupted by the arrival of an uninvited guest.

"Ma… Marisa…" Alice Magatroid calls out her friend's name. She completely ignores the shrine maiden who is staring at the slide door with anger in her eyes.

"What is it this time?" Marisa's face shows an obvious expression of annoyance as she asks.

"I… I… I've gained weight." That answer just raises Marisa's annoyance level.

"What's a big deal? You're not change a bit in an appearance."

"It's a big deal alright. What if I can't lose it?"

"You just sit around all day leaving all the chores to your puppets. No wonder you're gaining weight. It serves you right if you ask me." Reimu speaks to the uninvited seven colors puppeteer who almost breaks her shrine's door.

"I never ask you even once you binbou miko (poverty shrine maiden). Not even a coin in the donation box that you must have grass as a food. Just look at how skinny you are makes me feel sad."

"I'm not skinny. It's called slender you plump."

"I'm still far from plump you skinny beggar. For one who maintains order in Gensokyo, I wonder that you'll have stamina manage to get there without exhaustion in case anything happens."

"I can handle my task just fine. At least I can go anywhere faster than a plump like you." The two show sign of a fight.

"Then why don't we find out which one of you is healthier." Marisa suggests her idea to stop this argument.

"You have an idea?"

"Yes. Let's have a marathon race from Eientei to Hakurei shrine. Whoever reaches here first will be accepted as a healthier one." Upon hearing the course, Reimu and Alice suddenly become silent.

"Humph. There's no problem for me. What do you say, binbou miko? Do you think you can even finish the course?" Alice tries to act tough.

"Are you talking to yourselves? You can forfeit any time before you embarrass yourselves you know."

"Never. If you're that confident then how about we have a bet? The winner can ask for anything from the loser."

"Alright, I'm on with it." Reimu accept the challenge.

"I see. So, when will this race take place?" That's a question from another uninvited one. A crow Tengu who loves rumors, Shameimaru Aya.

"Aya! When did you get here?" Reimu seems very surprise because she didn't notice this girl's arrival.

"I heard you two arguing so I rushed here. When will the marathon take place again?"

"What do you say? Marisa." Alice asks the one who came up with this idea.

"In the next three days I think."

"The next three days? Alright, I get it. Thanks for the scoop." Aya jot in her notebook and fly away.

"Why do I have a bad feeling when I heard a word 'scoop' from that crow?" Reimu have a bad omen that this will turn into something more troublesome.

* * *

><p>Three days have passed; Reimu, Marisa and Alice go to Eientei to begin a race. Upon arriving they're shocked by the number of people gathered there. It's as if the Eientei is holding some kind of festival.<p>

"Ah. There you are Reimu, Marisa and Alice." Aya greets the three girls.

"Aya, what's with all these people?" Reimu states her question.

"They're competitor of this marathon race of course."

"What! The race is between me and Alice. It has nothing to do with these girls."

"Aya, lemme see the newspaper." Marisa asks the Tengu. It is as she thought.

"The Hakurei shrine will hold a Gensokyo mini marathon from Eientei to Hakurei shrine. The winner can claim anything from the loser. Those who willing to participate should gather at Eientei on xx date."

"I never say anything like this" Reimu become infuriate.

"But that is what I heard. And it is too late to postpone now."

"No way. How the heck could I win against these youkai (Mystic creature/being)" Alice's morale starts to crumble.

"Well. I guess we can't back off now. Just go with the flow and try our best. Aren't you a competitor too?" Marisa asks Aya who claims herself as the fastest in Gensokyo.

"Haha. No I'm not. I'm the fastest in a way of flying but running is another story. Today I will be an announcer. Don't worry; I'll make this race a memorable one."

"No thanks. I don't want any more chaos than this."

"Alright everyone. Thank you for joining in Gensokyo mini marathon." Aya fly up high and begin her duty.

"First, we must thank you to Korindou for all these equipment. Thank you to Houraisan Kaguya for generously lends us a place for broadcasting and hosting viewers."

"I never lend you anything. You lot just march in here on your own. Now get out of here so I can get more sleep." Kaguya shout out without caring for anyone.

"There, there, please don't be like that princess. Udonge is participated too. Why don't we watch and cheer for her together." Eirin try to calm the immortal princess down.

"Today, I, Shameimaru Aya will be an announcer. The cameramen will be Wriggle Nightbug, Mystia Lorelei and Utsuho Reiuji who are good at flying but suck at running."

"And why must you mention that last trait you stalker Tengu." The cameramen complain.

"Now I'll introduce all of our competitors. Let's start from these three people who came up with this idea, **Hakurei Reimu**, **Alice Magatroid** and **Kirisame Marisa**. Over there are **Izayoi Sakuya** and **China (Hong Meiling)** from Scarlet Devil Mansion. They seem to be representative of their mistress Remilia Scarlet. And there is **Konpaku Youmu** from Hakugyokurou who is a representative of Saigyoji Yuyuko. **Yakumo Ran** and **Chen,** Shikigami under Yukari's power. From Eientei are **Reisen Udongein Inaba** and **Inaba Tewi**. The others are the Wolf Tengu **Inubashiri Momiji** from Tengu Mountain, Youkai of darkness **Rumia**, Fairy of ice, **Baka** (idiot) er… I mean **Cirno**, Mysterious Youkai **Houjuu Nue**, A celestial **Hinanai Tenshi**, The immortal tomboy **Fujiwara no Mokou**, Blazing wheel **Rin Kaenbyou**, Ferryman Shinigami (God of Dead) **Onozuka Komachi** and the last one a drunkard little oni (giant) **Ibuki Suika**. Um… are you sure you can race against the other Suika?"

"Of~ course~" Suika speak in a drunkard tone.

"Er… OK. Our referee will be the highest judge of paradise Shikieiki YamaXanadu. Do you have anything to say about your subordinate?"

"Komachi? No comment." Yamada answer shortly.

"Then please listen carefully to the rules. All of you must run from Eientei to Hakurei shrine. No flying, swimming or teleporting. All spell cards are allowed except the time manipulation. Eiki-sama will judge which spell card is prohibited or not. Whoever reaches the finish line first is the winner."

'Why is this getting more extreme as a time?' Reimu thought to herself.

"If everyone is ready, please get to the starting point."

"Ready. Set. Go!" Utsuho fire her arm-cannon as a signal.

The race begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they heard the signal, everyone begins a race in their own style. Some of them choose to go all-out from the beginning and sprint as fast as they can while some choose to conserve their strength for later.

"The race is already started. Let's see who will be the fastest runner in Gensokyo." Aya reports from the sky.

"Spell card: Freeze Sign [Perfect Freeze]" Cirno starts using her spell card. Everything around her become frozen include all competitors. She uses this spell card for immobilization purpose.

"Ha ha ha. Eye am not a baka, you all are." Cirno laughs as she runs pass the frozen racers. This spell card gives her a huge advantage from the very beginning.

"Oh wow. Cirno immobilizes everyone and get pass them in a breeze. Despite her small figure, she is very fast at running. Maybe Cirno will win this race… er… If she runs to the right direction, that is." Aya looks to where Cirno is heading. It is definitely not the direction to Hakurei Shrine but the idiot still not realizes it. The ice starts to melt as time pass and then everyone can break out. The race begins again.

"Ugh! That baka… She can't even figure a direction correctly." Reimu feels amazed with Cirno's (9) I.Q.

"You still have time to worry about the other? Don't forget that if you lose, you'll have to do whatever I tell you to do." Alice runs up to the shrine maiden.

"You talk like you're gonna win for sure. You'd better concern about how to keep up with me first."

"That is too easy. If I win, I'll have you turn your shrine into a resort exclusive for me and Marisa only." Alice begins to daydream.

"There's no bloody way I'm gonna let you do that to my shrine. I'll beat you in this race and have you donated every last bit of your money to me." The shrine maiden and the seven colors puppeteer start to bear their fangs to each other.

"Hey. While you two are arguing, the others just went ahead of us you know." Marisa speaks to them.

"Right now the Youkai who possess greater stamina than human are in the lead. But wait, there is someone being left behind. That darkness sphere is no one else but Rumia." Aya reports the situation.

"Ouch! I hit a bamboo again. Ouch! Argh… Where is the way to Hakurei shrine?" Rumia whines as she runs in a random direction.

"The Youkai of Darkness can't stand the light of the sun so she covers herself with a sphere of condense darkness. As a result, she can't see a way ahead. It almost looks like she tries to hit every last bamboo in this forest with her head." reported the crow Tengu.

"She should've considered her own limit before joining this." Alice says with a pitiful feeling.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Orin rushes from behind Reimu's group with her blazing wheel wagon. Marisa and Reimu barely evade the clash.

"Hey! Watch it! That's dangerous."

"Oh! Rin uses her wagon as her fire shield. If you get hit, it'll be more than hurt for sure."

"Out of my way!" Orin warns Youmu who is ahead of her. Youmu does a side-step to evade the blazing wheel with ease. She lets Orin get ahead of her a bit before she starts chasing her.

"Like you can beat me with that pathetic trick of yours, Nekomata. How will you bump the one who is faster than you? This time try to catch up with me if you can." Youmu accelerates her speed and start to out-speed Orin.

"I know your weak point well. Take this." Rin throw something at Youmu. The half-ghost gardener readies her sword to repel Rin's attack. But when she sees what it is clearly, Youmu burst out a scream from bottom of her lungs.

"KYAAAAAAAA" Youmu falls on her knees and shudder in fear. Three phantom spirits float around her, haunting.

"Ahaha. A half-ghost like you afraid of ghost yourselves? Shame on you. See ya." Rin mocks Youmu as she runs pass her.

"Hey! Watch out! Ah!" Orin forgets the iron rule when travel on the road. 'Always keep your eyes on the road.' Who should imagine that a wagon and a boat will clash with each other on the ground? But it already happened here in Gensokyo.

"Ouch. Damn you Orin. Haven't you got eyes in your head? Or are you eager to die and ride my boat to the other side that much?" Komachi becomes angered because her boat is now burned to a coal.

"It's not my fault but yours. Who in the right mind would ride a boat on the land?"

"Are you tried to pick a fight with me? I ride on my boat all the way here safely until an idiot cat bumps its wagon to it. Now, you must pay."

"Like I care. Without a boat, you have no choice but to run on your own feet. I can't imagine a slacker like you can make it to the finishing line by running. Catch me if you can, Shinigami." Rin sprints away from Komachi. She's certain that the god of dead will never able to catch her up.

"Did you forget what ability I possess? Though I prefer to leave all the works to my boat, it seems that I have to compete by myself now" Komachi begins to use her ability to manipulate the distance. She reduces the distance between her and the shrine to 0 which make her reach a finishing line in an instant.

"What? Komachi has already reached the Hakurei shrine. Is this means she is a victorious?" Aya reports with surprise. All the racers stop running when they heard that there is a winner already.

"Ha hah. The outcome is obvious from the start. Now I'll make all of you work for me while I take my long day off somewhere..."

"Komachi is disqualified." A judgment from Yamada shatters the Sinigami's dream.

"What? Why am I disqualified?" Komachi appears at the referee table in Eientei with her ability.

"This is a marathon race. It's a running race you slacker. Riding on any vehicle is against the rule. You ride on your boat, correct?"

"But… What about Orin and her wagon?"

"Rin didn't ride on her wagon. She ran while pushing it so it counts as running."

"What?"

"You got a problem?" Yamada looks at Komachi in the face.

"Er… No. 'sigh' It can't be helped then. Guess I will go inside and take a nap or watch the race with the other." Komachi walks to the manor.

"Wait a minute Ko~ma~chi~." That stretch tone of voice from her boss sends chill down Komachi's spine.

"I've told you before not to ride the boat of Sanzu River (Styx) on the land. Now it is burned down to a coal thanks to you. What'll you gonna do now?"

"I… er… haha…"

'Smack' a rod of remorse strikes on Komachi's head so hard that she feels like her brain is shaking.

"Fix it before we return to netherworld. Or I will have you carry the soul of the dead on your back and swim across the Sanzu River instead"

With that sentence from the Yama, Komachi must spend her time fixing a boat while the others enjoy watching the race inside of the manor. A tear from her eyes almost become another Sanzu River in Eientei.


	3. Chapter 3

"Since Komachi's victory is counted as disqualified, everyone continue their feet again. Right now the one who is in the lead is… Oh! The two Inaba of Eientei, Tewi and Udongein. They know the way around this bamboo forest well so they know how to run pass these bamboos without being stalled." Aya continue her reports.

"Good. Getting ahead of them from this point will surely benefits us later." Udongein speaks with her fellow rabbit Youkai.

"Uh-huh. What'll you gonna asked for if you win?" Tewi asks the lunar rabbit. Udongein pause her word a bit. Tears of sadness drown her red eyes as she answers.

"None. I'm a representative of master Eirin. Therefore if I win, master is the one who can ask for the prizes."

"And if you lose?"

"Then I'll suffer the consequences from both the winner and master of course." More tears broke down from her eyes.

"The more reason you can't lose eh?"

"But you must lose." The voice comes from behind of the two Inaba along with the fireball. Another figure that familiar with Eientei catches up with them. Long white-haired and red pants decorate with talismans is no one else but…

"Mokou!" Udongein states that person's name.

"You're a representative of that princess right? Then I'll beat you and claim the prize for the winner. I'll have Kaguya do the most shameful thing in front of everyone in Gensokyo as for my revenge."

"I'm not princess's representative but master's."

"Either one is fine. Eirin might be able to make a special medicine which make Kaguya suffers for all of her eternal life." Mokou grows a malicious grin on her face.

"I won't allow that. It's too cruel."

"Yes, and Udonge will face an unimaginable cruel guilty from Eirin. She might be injected by some strange potion that makes her experience hell alive." Tewi helps persuade Mokou but it results in destroying Udongein morale instead.

"No. Tewi please that's enough. I begin to get a picture of that."

"That's not my problem. Now, I'll have to make sure that you can't win this race. Prepare yourselves." Mokou summons flame to cover her fists.

"I will not lose. Definitely not to you. My life depends on it." Udongein puts her palm on her face. Her red eyes glow as she uses her ability to cause hallucination. Mokou sees Udongein splits into five persons. All of them point their index fingers toward her.

"Ungh." Mokou dodges all lasers that were fired at her. She counter-attacks with the fireball but the flame just passes through Udongein's illusion.

'Damn. This is annoying. Which is the real one?' Mokou tries to figure out but doesn't success.

'I know I can't kill her because of the Hourai Elixir. I must injure her to the point that she can't give pursuit and then run away from her.' Udongein has a plan in her mind but it is thwarted by the arrival of another Youkai.

"Spell card: Grudge Bow [The Bow of Yorimasa Genzanmi]" A trident is thrown toward Udongein at a fast speed. She barely manages to escape it. The trident magically returns to its owner.

"Quite a fancy skill there, bunny. Too bad I'm good at figure out one's identity."

'Hojuu Nue. No. She is a master of hiding true identity. With that, she is good at identifying too. This is bad. I can't handle both of them on my own.'

"Tewi. Lend me a… huh?" As she turns to her fellow rabbit Youkai, she finds that Tewi has gone ahead without telling her.

"Do your best, Udonge~." Tewi's sound can be heard from distant. That is the only support she gets from Tewi. Her jaws open wide as she falls in a great shock that she is abandoned by her fellow.

"I won't let you go." Mokou goes after Tewi and finally catch up. Udongein wants to go to her aid but Nue won't allow her.

"Aw… I'm not a representative of the Lunarian. Can't you let me go please?" Tewi tries to make an innocent face and cute voice.

"No. Get rid of you will make me one step closer to the victory." Mokou walks toward Tewi slowly. Before she can do anything, interference happens.

"Spell card: Earth Sign [Sword of Unletting Soil]." Suddenly the ground rise up as a circular pillar and shoot Tewi and Mouko up high like a strong hydraulic pump.

"Ah…" Tewi's voice fades as she goes higher up. Mouko spreads her Phoenix Wing and hovers in the air.

"This spell card… Tenshi… Damn you celestial-being."

"Hahaha. This race can't be won by speed alone you idiot earthling." Tenshi runs pass under Mokou.

"Ah…" Tewi's voice becomes louder as she falls back from the sky. It looks like she never pause her scream for a second from the start. She was sent up high that she can catch a glimpse of a land called heaven. Thanks to her luck, Tewi falls on Mokou. Both of them fall back to the mother earth and cause a strange-shaped hole that looks like a girl mix with a bunny in the bamboo forest.

"That is what you called get rid of your rival. Hahaha. Huh?" Tenshi's laugh is interrupted by a strike of lightning in front of her.

"Tenshi. You've wreaked havoc on earth again? Haven't you learned your lesson last time?" An envoy of the Dragon Palace comes down as she saw an earth rabbit was sent flying up above the sky.

"I… Iku… I didn't wreak any havoc. Just a little trick to remove an obstacle, that's all."

"Little? You sent someone flying up to heaven and you call it little? It seems you've been spoiled too much that even your common sense is twisted. Go back with me to the palace."

"No. I'll win this race. I won't let you get in my way." Tenshi stabs her Sword of Hiso into the ground and causes the earth to rise again but it can't hit Iku because she's floating. She only has to float higher to escape Tenshi's attack.

"Hey! Flying is against the rule."

"What do you say, Eiki-sama?" Aya contacts Yamada through her head-set radio.

"Iku is not a competitor so whether she's flying, running or walking is not a matter." That is a judgment from the Yama.

"Spell Card: Lightning Fish [Swimming Thunder Shot]." Iku unleashes her thunder attack. The lightning chases after Tenshi like a living fish. Tenshi summons a keystone as her shield to block Iku's attack.

"Fine. If you won't come down to me, then I'll go up to you instead." Tenshi jumps on her keystone.

"Oh! Riding on a keystone is against the rule." Aya passes Yamada's message to Tenshi. She falls back to the ground and almost hit her head upon hearing that.

"Hey! I'm not riding it for racing purpose."

"The rule is the rule. No exception."

"Argh… Damn you loli Yama."

"Yield, Tenshi." Iku shoots another thunder at Tenshi. She successfully blocks it with her keystone again.

"Fish Sign [Dragonfish Drill]." Iku transforms her shawl into a drill and strike it against Tenshi's keystone.

"My drill is the drill that penetrates the heaven!" Iku's drill pierces through the keystone. She transforms it back to shawl again and wraps it around Tenshi.

"Let me go." Tenshi struggles against Iku's shawl.

"Lightning Sign [Elekiter Dragon Palace]." Iku does an infamous pose from 'Saturday Night Fever' and calls upon the lightning to strike Tenshi to sap away her strength.

"Agh…" It works. Tenshi's body becomes paralyze.

"Gotcha. You're coming back with me. This time I'll re-educate you hard until you learn to behave yourselves." Iku drags Tenshi up to the sky.

"Wait, Iku. Eiki-sama has a request. She said 'if you finish lecturing Tenshi, please send her to the netherworld.' Eiki-sama kinda wonders what the word 'loli Yama' means and she needs a good explanation." Those who just heard it from Aya can't imagine what our Yama looks like right now. She's got a vein on her forehead and her hands clenched on her rod of remorse so hard it almost break within her palms.

"No…" Tenshi's voice fades as she is dragged high up to the sky. Going to heaven might be a lot of people's dreams but not Tenshi. She doesn't know when Iku's lecture will end. Furthermore, she has the Yama next on her queue. Not to mention when Mokou wakes up, she might get a hat trick from her doing.

R.I.P., Tenshi.


	4. Chapter 4

The fight does not only occur between the leading groups. Those who follow up also have their own battle. After Rin went ahead, three phantom spirits that are haunting Youmu disappear. The white-haired half-ghost gardener muster her courage to continue the race again.

'Dammit. I must make up for the wasted time.' Youmu begins to move her feet but was interrupted by a set of knives.

"Hah." Youmu slashes her sword in high speed and repel all of them.

"You're good with the sword indeed." Sakuya speaks to Youmu as she catches up along with Meiling.

"I don't have time to fight you now. Just go our separate way okay?"

"I can't agree with that. Your speed is not to be overlooked. Once you get out of this forest, I can see no one who will be able to catch up with you." Sakuya ready another set of knives.

"Therefore, I must eliminate you beforehand."

"I see. But I doubt that you can beat me without your ability to manipulate time."

"Why don't you find out by yourselves?" Sakuya calls for the first strike. Her dual knives slash at Youmu like a storm but the half-ghost gardener shows no sign of trouble for defending.

"Ayayaya! Now the servants have begun the fight for their mistresses. Which one will emerge victorious? Please keep a close watch or you'll miss a good shot." Everyone in the manor concentrate on the monitor as Aya suggest. Strange enough, Remilia and Yuyuko seems not that excited compare to the others.

"Well. Not like I am the one fighting." Said Remilia.

"Aw… I wonder if there is anything yummy for me in this place." Said Yuyuko.

"Hey. They're fighting for your sake right? Won't you gonna cheer for them?" Eirin asked the two mistresses.

"Why? It's not like they gonna die. Sakuya knows how to hold back."

"Even if Youmu get killed, she still can live in Hakugyokurou so there's nothing to worry."

It's good that those two competitors don't hear this conversation. They still fight against each other for their mistresses.

'Darn it. These bamboos are getting in my way. I can't swing my sword as I want.'

'Good. My knives are more suits for fighting in this bamboo forest than her sword. If I can get rid of Youmu, then I won't have to worry about anyone.' The fight continues for quite some times and there's still no result.

'Hmph. It should've ended already without these bamboos.'

'If only I can stop time.' Judging from the situation, Youmu recognizes that she is wasting time while the others getting close to the finishing line. She decides to use her spell card.

"Obsessor [Slash of Eternity]" Youmu boosts her speed and attacks her target. Sakuya counters with her high speed attack as well.

"Scarred Soul [Soul Sculpture]"

Their weapons clash against each other countless time producing countless flash. Before long, the blades are stopped by another. Youmu and Sakuya are now testing their strength.

"China! Strike!" Sakuya gives order to Meiling.

"…" No respond from a colorful gatekeeper.

"China!"

"…"

"China!" Sakuya shout out again while turning to see what Meiling is doing.

"Zzz" Meiling sure can't stay still without sleeping no matter where she is. Even now she is leaning against a bamboo, sleeping.

"You sloth! Just strike already!" Sakuya burst out a loudest shout she can. It works this time. Meiling wakes up from her slumber and executes the attack as ordered.

"Strike Sign [Roc's Fist]" Meiling punches out her powerful qi fist. Due to a panic from sudden wake up and because she is not totally awake, her attack result in an indiscriminate punch which send both Youmu and Sakuya flying far away.

"Huh?" Meiling still doesn't know what happened. It takes a couple of minutes before she realizes what she has done.

"Ugh… That China… idiot…" Sakuya tries to recover.

"Hey… Are you alright Sakuya? How do you feel?" Meiling runs up to her fellow servant of Scarlet Devil Mansion. Instead of answer, a knife is sent flying toward Meiling and finds her hat as its sheath.

"You really wanna know how it feels? Come closer then and I'll help you realize how it feels." Sakuya stands up with her knee shakes. Youmu is in no difference condition. The two maids grab their own weapons and ready for another fight.

"Even in that condition, you still want to fight? That vampire's wish must be so grand that you're risking your life for it. What is it that she wants?" Youmu asks Sakuya.

"I… I can't tell you." Sakuya reluctantly replied.

"Why? Is it some special secret or something?"

"That's none of your business. What about you? What is your ghost mistress's wish?" Sakuya asks back. This time, Youmu is the one who is reluctant.

"I… can't say it."

"Hah. Does it have something to do with Saigyoji Ayakashi again?"

"No! Yuyuko-sama has abandoned that dream for so long. Her wish this time is without any malicious intent."

"Really? Why can't you tell me then?"

"Looks who's asking. You refuse to answer me first." The atmosphere falls into a silent.

"Let's make a deal then." Sakuya suggests.

"What is it?"

"I'll count to three and we will say our mistresses' wish out together."

"Fair enough. But promise me that you won't laugh when you hear it."

"You too. Please don't mention anything." When the agreement is met, Sakuya begins to count.

"One, Two, Three."

"(Sakuya) A giant umbrella which can cover all Gensoukyo from the sunlight."

"(Youmu) An unlimited curry every day for the meals."

Upon hearing the other's answer, nobody laugh as they promise. They're more likely surprise and then the tear breaks out from their eyes. Two loyal maids who fought against each other are now holding the other and cry. Birds of a feather. They almost fight to dead, risking their lives for such dreams. Is this a value of their lives?

"Oh my. Youmu-chan, you don't have to cry. It's not like I'm serious with this race or so. It just looks like fun so I have you participate that's all."

"Yeah. Sakuya's taking thing too serious. I'm fine with a parasol now. Really, who should go with that stupid idea?"

It's a good thing that the maids don't hear those words. Who knows how will they gonna react.

"Er… What should I do now?" Meiling who did her job in a carefree way can never understand Youmu's and Sakuya's feeling. The two maids wipe a tear off their faces and walk toward Meiling.

"Oh. You don't have to do anything China." Sakuya said.

"Yeah. We'll do it ourselves." Youmu grabs on Meiling. It's a payback time for Meiling's qi strike. When they're done, Meiling falls into a worse condition than Sakuya and Youmu. Because of the injury they've received before and they're too worked up for their revenge, Youmu and Sakuya finally collapse along with their prey. And thus conclude the end of three servants' journey.


End file.
